Boyfriend
by TheLunarNightStar
Summary: Kendall Knight secretly pins after his best friend and bandmate Logan Mitchell. Kendall has a girlfriend, Logan has a girlfriend, and to be honest, Kendall doesn't want a girlfriend. He wants a boyfriend. He wants Logan Mitchell. Kogan and heavy petting :


"YOU DOGS ARE HORRIBLE! Carlos, you're happy. WHY ARE YOU HAPPY?" The small Latino shrugged his shoulders and flashed Gustavo a large smile.

"I'm a happy person." Kelly grimaced at the answer.

"This song isn't supposed to be HAPPY! You're singing a break-up song. Haven't you ever had your heart broken by a girl?" Kendall, Logan, and James exchanged a look before James spoke up.

"But he'd need a girlfriend in the first place to have that happen." Gustavo frowned from behind his large glasses and the glass screen between him and the band. Carlos hit James which led to a fight between the boys. Giving up, Gustavo shouted at them to leave the studio. Kendall sat in the lobby while the rest of the guys went to the pool.

Kendall stared out the window. His object of focus was blatantly obvious as his thick eyebrows knitted together in jealousy and rage. The blonde hated that Camille would kiss Logan out in public and not think twice about it. Hell, Kendall hated her period. She stole something important from him and there was no chance of getting him back - or that's what he believed anyways. Kendall rolled his eyes as his friend Carlos sprinted around the pool deck away from this mad woman with a chainsaw. Right now he was waiting for Jo to come back from filming scenes for New Town High so they could enjoy a date. Kendall was only dating Jo to try and distract himself from Logan - but damn - he was the biggest distraction and nothing Kendall did would take his mind off the overly genius boy. Camille sat on Logan's lap giggling, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and touching him in a flirty manner. Kendall felt his anger rising and decided that it would be best to just leave before he causes a scene, but before he could get up to leave Jo came waltzing into the lobby. "Kendall!"

"Hey Jo, I bought us his and her smoothies," Kendall stated as Jo approached him. Jo reached out to grab the pink smoothie, but Kendall pulled it back and pushed the blue one further, "Pink one's mine." Jo raised her eyebrows in question and stretched her arm out to grab the smoothie only to be interrupted by her cell phone ringing loudly.

"Sorry," Jo said before reading the text. She sighed and looked back at Kendall. "I have to go back to work. Apparently the show's doing really well and they want us to film more. I'm sorry Kendall." Sighing, Kendall sat down in the lobby as Jo left. Part of him was happy that the date was cancelled because now he can spend time watching Logan. Kendall glanced out the window to the pool deck and saw Camille stand up. He sat down on the couch only to be interrupted by James mumbling about robots and love dressed in old-fashioned English clothing.

"Good for you," stated Kendall as James waltzed through the lobby running lines to anyone who would listen. Camille and Logan followed, Camille heading in James' direction and Logan heading towards the exit. "Logan!" Kendall jogged over to Logan who had turned around at the sound of his name. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to the new planetarium. They opened a section on Venus. You want to come?" Kendall shook his head, politely declining.

"Nah, I think I'll just hang out by the pool." Logan nodded before scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Weren't you supposed to have a date with Jo?" Kendall sighed. Logan took note of his friend's reaction and thought he was genuinely upset about not being able to see his girlfriend. "Look, things will work out. Are you going to be okay?" Kendall nodded and put a fake smile on his lips.

"Yeah, thanks Loge. Have fun at the planetarium," Kendall said with a brief wave of his hand as Logan left the Palm Woods. Sighing Kendall sent a text to Jo telling her that he was planning a picnic for once she was finished filming. He walked to the pool and sat in his normal lounge chair, simply watching the residents go about their business. The Jennifers were sitting at a table drinking smoothies and reading fashion magazines. Kendall laughed out loud at the similarity between the three actresses and his best friend James. He was just as obsessed with his looks as the girls and if he was being honest, Kendall worried about him. While he may be compassionate with his friends, James struggled outside of the apartment. He said he didn't mind that he had a small group of friends, but Kendall knew better and knew that James wanted a girlfriend.

"Dude watch where you're going!" Kendall looked over at Carlos after his exclamation. Standing next to him was a pretty girl with brown hair. She wore a hockey helmet and was carrying a hockey stick. Carlos' eyes lit up and together the two took off hand in hand. Groaning, Kendall sank into his chair.

"What has you down?" Kendall shot up at the voice. He let a smile on his face and greeted Jo.

"Just missing you," he replied. Jo giggled and went to say something about the picnic when her phone went off.

"Sorry, I have to go back." Kendall sighed as Jo frowned and left Kendall standing by the pool. He flopped onto the chair and leaned back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Logan walking to a table and sitting down with his adorable grin on his lips. A book was open in front of him and he kept a small smile on his face as he read its contents. It must have been something he enjoyed because Logan was absorbed into the book and was unaware of James approaching him. Kendall sat up, straining his ears to hear what he was saying. James looked completely petrified and guilt underlying fear.

"Hey, Logan," started James as he wrung his hands, "uh, how was the planetarium?" Logan smiled and went into depth about his new knowledge about Venus entirely unaware to James' uneasiness. "That's good, uh," James coughed and looked over his shoulder before glaring and facing Logan again, "Logie, there's something I need to tell you. I, um, I-I used your tooth brush!" What? Instantly Kendall knew he was lying. James was never good at lying and that was evident by the rush of words at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, I'll just get a new one," Logan shrugged. How could he buy James' lie like that? Even Logan should have been able to tell that James was lying to him. James frowned slightly.

"Yeah, sorry." Logan nodded as James left the pool area. Kendall shook his head and went into the lobby and found Jo walking inside.

"Jo!" The blonde girl smiled at Kendall as he approached her. She finally had time to spend with Kendall.

"I have some free time. How about that picnic you mentioned earlier?" Kendall went to reply when his phone signaled a new text message. Jo gave him a pointed look.

"My one to your three!" Kendall sighed and left the Palm Woods. Five minutes later he arrived at the studio and found Gustavo. "You said you needed me?" Suddenly he was thrown against the wall and the brown haired girl from earlier stood in his face.

"Your friends are so stupid. I don't like you. Carlos your friends are mean." Carlos pouted while glancing from his friend to Sasha.

"It's okay. Maybe you'll grow to like them." Sasha shot Gustavo a look as Carlos dragged her down the hallway. Kendall looked at the producer confused.

"I don't need you anymore. Go!" Startled, Kendall walked back to the Palm Woods to find Camille talking to Logan. The expression on Logan's face fell from happiness to hurt and betrayal.

"You, WHAT?" Logan jumped up from his seat as James appeared next to Camille.

"James! I thought you told him." James smiled sheepishly and looked back at Logan.

"Logan, buddy." Logan lifted his arm with a fist formed and started to punch James. Before his fist made contact though, Logan backed down looking distraught. He left James and Camille standing there. As he passed by Kendall noticed the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. How could they hurt him like that? Jo came up behind Kendall and smiled.

"Hey," she said smiling. Kendall let a smile grace his lips but on the inside he was frowning. He wanted to punch James for hurting Logan. Together Jo and Kendall went to the park and had a minute date. They ate quickly, danced, played Frisbee, and goofed around. Then Jo's chauffeur pointed at his white board saying it was time to go. Feeling guilty inside, Kendall placed a soft kiss on Jo's lips as she left to go back to work. He turned to head towards the Palm Woods to sulk about being alone when he noticed both James and Logan dressed up in old western clothing opposite each other. They were going to have a showdown? A few words were exchanged before they started shooting spit balls at each other. After a few minutes, they collapsed on the grass, lying on their backs. James said something and Logan smiled. They must have made up. Groaning, Kendall walked back to the apartment.

"Hello," Kendall answered his phone.

"Dog, get the boys to the studio. We have a song to record and a music video to produce!" Gustavo hung up leaving Kendall shocked. _Okay then_, Kendall thought. He found the guys and together they went to Rocque Records. The music video was shot at the fair in which Kendall had to spend his time with Jo, Carlos was with Sasha, and Logan was with Camille, but as just friends. How did one go from being in love to being just friends without any conflict? Poor James spent his time with a palm tree until he met a pretty girl and spent the night with both the girl and the plant. By the end of the fair, Carlos broke up with Sasha because she didn't like corn dogs even though she told him that Gustavo originally hired her to break up with him so he could sing the song better. It was funny how things worked, which was why Kendall couldn't believe that he was in the position he was.

"Mmm, Kendall please," Logan begged. Kendall was leaning over Logan's shirtless body with his hand rubbing against his erection pressing against the inside of his sweatpants. It was raining outside so Kendall and Logan decided to hole up in the apartment while Mrs. Knight, Katie, James, and Carlos decided to go to the movie theatre and watch a film that just came out. Logan and Kendall were curled up on the sofa watching a TV show when Kendall heard a whimper from Logan. Glancing over, Kendall saw Logan's hand massaging his groin. The sight instantly aroused Kendall and he shifted on the couch while tugging at his basketball shorts. There really wasn't anything erotic about the show they were watching so Logan's actions left Kendall confused. "Kendall," slipped past Logan's lips. Kendall froze and gaped at Logan. His eyes were clamped shut, but his hand continued to work over his growing erection.

"L-Logan?" A moan seeped through Logan's tightly pressed lips. Logan opened his eyes and looked over at Kendall who had begun to rise off of the couch. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, Logan stood up and confidently walked over to Kendall. "Logan what are you -" The words fell silent on his lips as Logan palmed Kendall through his shorts.

"I need you, Kendall. I need you now." Without trying to understand where exactly this sudden primal urge came from, Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and slammed his lips against Logan's lips. The kiss was nearing animalistic, puffs of air skimming across the other boy's face from the ragged breathing. Kendall's hands slid down Logan's body and gripped his ass, pulling him up. Logan instinctively wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and experimentally rolled his hips forward. His action was rewarded with a deep growl that had Kendall bucking back against Logan. Moving his lips to Kendall's neck, Logan began nibbling and sucking against the flesh causing the skin to turn purple. Kendall walked to the room he shared with Logan and gently laid him down on the bed. Logan sat up and took his shirt off and threw it across the room before immediately attaching his lips to Kendall's neck. He groaned at the sensation and threaded his fingers in the fine hair at the base of Logan's neck. Impatience running through his mind, Kendall pushed Logan down onto the bed and a small 'oof' escaped his lips.

"Oh, Logan," Kendall said moaning the name he cherished. "You're so beautiful like this." Logan's hair was askew from Kendall running his fingers through it and his pale flesh was tinted in a gorgeous shade of pink. Logan's chest rose and sank frantically trying to obtain the breath that he had lost from Kendall's administrations. Kendall palmed Logan through his sweatpants glowing inside at the breathy sounds emitting from the smaller boy beneath him.

"Mmm, Kendall please," Logan begged. Logan thrust his hips into Kendall's hand increasing the friction he felt. Logan understood that Kendall was acting off of instinct, but that did not keep it from being pleasurable. Kendall was probably confused as to why the sudden need for contact, but Logan had been watching Kendall from the sidelines for so long and having everyone out of the apartment was the perfect time to take advantage of it. At first Logan had thought that the sly looks that Kendall snuck at him meant nothing, but when he honestly looked back at the looks he noticed the lust lying behind the emerald orbs that he had grown to love. Logan was brought out of his reverie at the sound of a door slamming shut. Kendall shot up to his knees and stared at the bedroom door.

"Logan," he started but stopped when he heard James' voice nearing the door. Jumping off the bed quickly he snagged Logan's shirt off the floor and tossed it to him before flopping face first on his own bed while Logan threw his shirt on and pulled the covers over his legs and grabbed a book from the nightstand. Subconscious that James would figure out what was transpiring between the two teens, Logan drew his legs up to his chest to hide his erection. One glance over at Kendall and Logan knew that he was pretending to be asleep by the way his back was raising up and down in a slow, rhythmic motion. The door opened to reveal James and Carlos standing slightly behind him.

"Shh," Logan hissed and pointed at Kendall. James' eyes widened and nodded before shutting the door and leaving with Carlos. The rambunctious boys disappeared down the hallway and soon the sounds of laughing and shouts echoed to the bedroom. "Kendall, I want to apologize." Kendall sat up and flung his legs over the side of his bed. He rested his forearms on his thighs and watched Logan.

"Why? Logan you have nothing to apologize for. I wouldn't have reciprocated if I didn't want this, Logan." Sadness filled Logan's eyes as he gently placed the book on his nightstand and got off the bed. He walked over to Kendall and climbed into his lap. Kendall wrapped his arms around the small boy and held him close.

"I-I don't know, Kendall. I just-I know it wasn't like me, but I just-" Logan sighed angrily. Kendall placed his hand under Logan's chin and made him look into his eyes.

"Listen – Logan, I love you. I always have. I dated Jo to forget about you. I watched as Camille and James betrayed you and the slow depression you sank into because of it. I watched as you bounced back into the genius that I know you are. I've been waiting for this for a long time, Logan." The smaller boy looked up at Kendall confused when he suddenly paused. Logan raised an eyebrow at the smirk playing across Kendall's lips.

"Kendall, what you are smirking about?" The smirk widened.

"_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that. Give me time you know I'm going to be there. Don't be scared to come put your trust in me. Can't you see all I want to be is your boyfriend, can't fight that. Knock me down you know I'm coming right back. I don't care at all what you've done before all I really want is to your boyfriend_." A smile spread on Logan's face. He always loved Kendall's voice even when he would simply sing Katie to sleep.

"Well then, _I don't know what kind of guy you prefer, but I know I got to put myself or worse. See I think I got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that._ So Kendall, will you be my boyfriend?" Said boy brought his hand to his chin as he pretended to ponder the question. Logan frowned and smacked Kendall's chest causing him to chuckle. Kendall placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Of course I will." Kendall kissed Logan again and wrapped his arms tightly around the pale boy. "Now," Kendall said after breaking apart. "Let's go kill James and Carlos." An evil glint took residence in Logan's deep brown eyes as he nodded emphatically. Kendall chuckled and took Logan's hand as they ran out of the room and tackled James and Carlos to the floor respectively. The four boys simply laughed and wrestled like they always did. After horse playing, Kendall sent Logan a secret glance and wink that had him writing in his spot on the couch. A loud laugh followed Logan's movements causing the other two teens to stare at him like he was crazy. Kendall enjoyed having Logan as his little secret. He knew that eventually they would find out, but for now he was merely happy that Logan was finally his boyfriend.


End file.
